Death's Kiss
by Sebastian Lover
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel return to London for a short visit after a few years. Grelle asks to get his day with Sebastian before they go. To Grelle's horror the day and his life are cut short.


Around midnight in London, there was no sound to be heard. It was a calm, cool, autumn evening. Grelle Sutcliffe was walking through an alley, his red coat trailing behind him. He yawned and looked at a small pocket watch he carried. To his disappointment it was nowhere near dawn and he already finished his Death List.

_"Ah. What to do?"_ The reaper thought to himself. He continued walking until he heard what seemed to be the trotting of horses. Normally he wouldn't care about something as simple as an approaching carriage but the Death God sensed a familiar presence. It made his heart race. He didn't know what it was. Yet, the feeling made him happy. Grelle decided to follow the carriage to wherever it was going.

The carriage finally came to a halt after a few blocks. Grelle hid behind a sign so he could see who was exiting the carriage without being spotted. Out of the carriage was a young teenage boy. He had dark, grayish, blue hair that was like the ocean on a cool, foggy morning. His one eye was covered by an eyepatch while the other eye was uncovered and was a dark blue that showed no emotion.

Grelle, enraged by the sight of the boy, immediately knew who that brat was. It was Ciel Phantomhive. That boy took the love of his life away from him. He wanted revenge. Just as he was about to go and slash Ciel to pieces with his Death Scythe, another figure stepped off the carriage. A tall man dressed in black. His black hair grew all the way to half past his neck. He had pale skin and eyes that were like amber. It was him, Sebastian Michaelis, Grelle's true love. Seeing him made Grelle stop thinking about revenge but instead made his cheeks flush pink and his heart pound. He did not know why he tried thinking they could possibly be together. He was a Death God and Sebastian was a demon. They were enemies by nature and weren't even supposed to like each other. Sebastian easily got the picture but Grelle was more bull headed. He loved Sebastian, he wanted Sebastian, he needed Sebastian, and he wasn't going to let that brat take Sebastian away from him like he did many years ago.

_"Oh, yes. So many years ago,"_ Grelle thought to himself. He remembered that day well. It was a normal day of reaping. He, William, and Ronald were looking at some man's Cinematic Record. Well, Grelle was not really doing his work with William and Ronald. He was actually stretching and yawning but Grelle thought showing up counted as working. Well, after he finished stretching, Grelle heard something. No, he heard someone. That someone was Sebastian. When Grelle turned, hoping to see Sebastian, he was disappointed and confused. Disappointed because Sebastian was not there. Confused because there was a nicely set table for three with Sebastian's delicious tea. Along with the tea there was Ciel's obituary, which confused the reaper. It took Grelle awhile to realize that Ciel wasn't really dead but a demon. Grelle knew what Ciel and Sebastian were going to do and tried to stop them but once he reached the manor, it was too late. Ciel and Sebastian left London, never to be seen again, until now.

Grelle was so excited to see Sebastian again. Just when he was about to jump out of his hiding spot and wrap his arms around the demon's strong body, he stopped and thought about the brutal beating Sebastian would surely give Grelle if he even tried to touch him. As much as he wanted to be with Sebastian, he didn't want to have his body snapped in two. He had to think of a plan to get Sebastian without causing any harm to himself. Grelle tapped his finger on his chin and had his other hand on his waist, trying to think of a plan. Then, Grelle snapped his fingers. A fool proof plan schemed in his red head.

Grelle jumped out of his hiding place and skipped towards the two demons, "Oh, Sebaschan!~" The flamboyantly gay reaper sang, "We are together ag- Ugh!" Grelle's song was cut short by a punch in the face by no one other than Sebastian. Grelle got up and rubbed his cheek. He flipped his long red hair back and glared at Sebastian, "Sebby! That's no way to treat a lady!" He whined.

Sebastian had a stoic face and his eyes were lit up in anger, making those rubies that were nestled in them shine so beautifully, "I hardly consider one such as yourself a lady," he said in his cold, unemotional voice.

That voice, that face, it sent chills down Grelle's spine, "Ooh, Sebaschan! You give me the chills!~" The reaper cried out in glee. Sebastian replied back with a simply disgusted look on his face, "Oh, don't act like you don't love it, Sebby!~" Grelle said seductively. Unfortunately for Grelle, Sebastian did not find it seductive at all.

"Why are you here, Grelle?" Sebastian asked harshly. Grelle did not let Sebastian's tone discourage him.

"Well, I came here for my day with you, of course!~" Grelle replied with a smile that showed all of his sharp teeth.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "A day with me?" He asked.

Grelle's smile grew wider. "Yes, Sebaschan! That br- Err. I mean Ciel promised me a day with you, doing whatever I wish, if I helped him save his fiancee," Grelle now faced the younger demon, who had rarely changed at all in the past years because demons age very slow.

Ciel looked at Grelle. As much as he hated to admit it, Grelle was right. He did promise him a day with Sebastian. He had expected the reaper to have forgotten about the promise but he underestimated Grelle. Just like anyone else, Grelle would not forget something that would benefit him. Finally Ciel spoke for the first time in this conversation, "That I did," He said with a nod.

Sebastian was shocked. No, he was revolted that Ciel would make such a promise and to such a creature, "Young Master?"

Ciel gave no sympathy for his butler. He just wanted this reaper out of his sight, "You will spend the whole day with Grelle or as long as he wants you to stay. You shall do whatever he wants with no questions asked. That is an order," Ciel said coldly, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian did not bother asking Ciel to reconsider this. He knew his young master never went back on his word. He really wanted to strangle the life out of Ciel. That child made him his butler for all of eternity, with no hope of ever being free and now this. Sadly, the only satisfaction he could get was just picturing killing the boy in his mind. Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and made a quick nod, "Yes, my Lord."

Grelle clasped his hands together in joy, "Shall we start my day then?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Sebastian nodded at Grelle and then looked at his pocket watch. It read 12:16. The magic number he would so desperately be waiting to arrive again. He and Grelle then started walking off.

After walking a few blocks in utter silence Grelle instantly screamed out, "Ooh! Sebaschan! Take me right now!" Grelle threw himself at the black butler. Much to Sebastian's misfortune, he could not pull him off. He was Grelle's slave for another 24 hours.

"Really, now? Are you a whore, Grelle?" Sebastian asked, hoping to make Grelle feel low enough to not have sex with him. He did regret though that he called Grelle a "whore" and not a "man whore" because that would give Grelle the idea that he thought he was a woman and he was right.

"Oh no. I am a graceful, young woman," Grelle replied, giving Sebastian space. He continued walking and Sebastian followed. After a few minutes Grelle spoke up, "Sebaschan, why are you and your master back in London? I thought you left because you knew people would notice the boy would not age very much," Grelle asked.

"Ah, well people at a town started noticing Ciel was not aging after being there for a few years, so we had to leave. We came back here for certain…things," Sebastian answered quietly.

"What kind of things?" Grelle asked again.

"There are many tasteful souls here," Sebastian said with his trademark smirk.

Grelle sighed. It just meant more paperwork for him to do back at the office. Demons were so troublesome sometimes.

The two men continued walking and talking for about an hour. Grelle was able to hold Sebastian's hand and it made him rock hard. Sebastian noticed and it disgusted him so. He pulled his hand away.

Grelle pouted at Sebastian, "Sebby, I didn't say you could stop holding my hand!" He whined, grabbing Sebastian's hand again. Sebastian had enough of this. He wanted to smash Grelle's head against the wall and see if there really was a brain in his head.

Grelle looked at Sebastian. His face, his eyes, so angry, so sexy. Oh, he wanted him, he needed him. Now! "Sebaschan!~" The reaper gasped slamming Sebastian against the wall. "Take me! I don't care if you think I'm a whore! I can't stand it! I need you inside me! Take me!" He cried.

Sebastian threw Grelle a disgusted look. He knew quite well that demons and Death Gods were sworn enemies over human souls. Why couldn't Grelle see that? Was he that blinded by lust? Just when Sebastian was about to have sex with Grelle by force, he had an idea. A horrible idea but it would end his day with Grelle right now and end any future moment with Grelle forever.

"All right, Grelle. You want me to take you? I'll take you," Sebastian said harshly, his eyes, now flaring pink and slits. He slammed his lips against Grelle's, causing the reaper to moan. Sebastian then, slammed Grelle against the wall. Grelle wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. He was so hard. He thought he was going to lose it but he had to hold it in. He couldn't release now, not so early. Sebastian's tongue entered Grelle's mouth. Their tongues wrestled but Sebastian won, like he did any other fight. His tongue then slid down his throat. Grelle's eyes widened in fear.

_"What is he doing?"_ The reaper worriedly thought. Then all of the sudden, Grelle's throat burned. It felt like hot sauce was being rubbed all over inside his throat. His eyes watered. Sebastian was eating his soul! He wanted to command Sebastian to stop but he couldn't speak.

Sebastian knew he would suffer major consequences. A demon eating a Death God's soul was punishable by death but he thought that none of the other Death Gods would care that Grelle would be gone. It would probably be a relief to them. They might even thank Sebastian for getting rid of them such a nuisance. All he wanted was to shut this reaper up and never have to deal with him ever again.

Grelle became weaker as Sebastian ate his soul. His skin grew paler and his eyes, foggier. They were not that bright green they were. They were now dim green lights in a foggy night. So full of life, now empty. Grelle didn't want to die but if he had to die. He was glad he was going to die like this. In his true love's arms and his lips pressed against his. Even though Sebastian's kiss was full of hate. Grelle felt nothing but love. It was his kiss. Death's kiss.

Sebastian finally ate the last bit of Grelle's soul and dropped Grelle's body. The body was nothing. It was an empty shell. Sebastian smirked and licked his lips. He hadn't had a meal that delicious in a long time. He smirked at Grelle's disheveled body on the cobblestone ground. "Oh did you mean take you as in having my way with you? I thought you meant to take your soul? Oh well," The demon joked cruelly. Then he got out his pocket watch and flipped the lid open. 1:30 it read. It only took him a little over an hour to get the job done. He then walked back to Ciel's current location at a hotel they would be staying at for their visit in London, "The Young Master will be glad to know I ridden him and I of a pest."


End file.
